luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:LA2/Livgon/Part 1
The definition of a dodecahedron is a twelve-sided shape. *If vegetarians eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat? *Charles Darwin threw ‘’The Origin of Species’’ into a drawer to gather dust for a decade while he wrote an extensive treatise on barnacles. *Giratina is the last Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex In other news, I am Lord Livgon, just in case you forgot. I really like Penelo and I am a diminutive twelve year old. Oh wait. That’s Lord Larsa. I mean I really like Althea even though Fatima is hotter. Anyway… Celebration City The first part of this game is purely background – enjoy it if you want on Auto mode, or Skip it. Basically, there’s a party in town tonight, and Sir Gaston over there is in charge. Being a powerful knight in heavy armor, Gaston is busy ordering his poor subordinates to cry their hearts out. Amazing – The Badass Detatchment of Weeping Knights. Maybe they can drown the enemy in a pool of tears. Soon, the focus shifts to our main character, Roland. He is in training with his ‘brother’ Rasche as well as the archer Rina. Character Box time! Roland Storyline Mission 1: Alfa Romeo in Training *Objective: Lower Rasche's HP *Lose Condition: Roland is defeated Difficulty: Easy Compulsory Characters *Roland Other Characters ~None~ Enemies *Rasche A basic tutorial battle. Although Roland is only Lv 1 (slacker) while Rasche is already Lv 2, you just have to reduce Rasche's HP to about half to win. Stay out of Rasche's range - remember he can attack two squares away because he has a spear. When Rasche moves into your range, attack to get the first strike. You can use your special skill to test it out (or not) - it doesn't make a difference here 'cos it only deals a negligible amount of extra damage (it's meant to provide 100% accuracy if your opponent has high evade). The only way to lose this battle is to actually make a conscious choice to do so. However, the aim of playing any game is to win, not to lose (Unless of course you're some weird bored freak who has nothing better to do and refuses to get a life), so please win. If you're actually incompetent enough to lose without trying, make a crown that says "I was an Italian Tank Corps commander during WWII". Then, wearing it, go to MENSA and get your IQ tested. I betcha they'll take five minutes to come up with the answer. Hell, even I can do it. The answer is of course, five - if you actually did all that. Fireworks Spark - In more places than one! Defeat Rasche to get him to join your party. The scene now cuts to the throne room. The Queen, her Knights and Wendell are having a discussion about the growing threat posed by Fiends and the Shadow Frost Witch, Fatima. They are especially concerned with a type of enemy known as a Golem - however it appears our Most Marvelous Sir Steiner has developed a secret weapon to use against the Golems. Hmmmm...What could it be? Then, it appears that a Witch has arrived to deliver a message. All the Queen's Men could not put Humpty Dumpty together again object to meeting her for fear of antagonizing the Shadow Frost Witch (What's this? Cowardice! Useless!). Fortunately, the Queen is still sane, and shoots down the protestations of her cowardly serfs men. Next up: The unbelievably exciting adventure continues......on the next page! *Main Page *Next: Althea and Josie do the Hokey-Pokey Category:Luminous Arc 2